


figuring things out

by NiGhTs_FaLlZ



Category: Video Blogging RPF, minecraft youtubers but make it real life
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, but thats okay he tries to make up for it, jschlatt is an asshole and quackity is his follower, no there is no smut, protective! tommy, techno gets really protective later on, trigger warnings in summary, tubbo is selectively mute, wilburs a bit of an ass sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhTs_FaLlZ/pseuds/NiGhTs_FaLlZ
Summary: Trigger warnings: swearing, mentions of abuse, implied abuse, suicidal thoughts, drug/alcohol use, drug/alcohol use mentioned, descriptions of blood and violence, panic attacks.i will be including the trigger warning mentioned at the beginning on each chapter.~~~~~Tommy and Tubbo are orphans, have been for a long time. they get sent from foster home to foster home on to be returned back to the orphanage like cheap items people decided they didn't want. they've grown used to this, they've accepted this as their life. until suddenly a little family of three throws a fork in their road and they must decide what path to take.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> tis bad but i am trying qwq 
> 
> also- if you want me to include ships later on let me know-

**TW: swearing, mentions of abuse.**

Tommy did not like people.

But that was okay, because most people did not like Tommy. 

The 15 year old blonde was currently staring blankly out the orphanage window. His younger brother ("only by a few months!" He remembers his brother playfully shouting with a pout.) Cradled in his arms, sleeping peacefully with his head resting on his shoulder. His brother was the only person Tommy could 100% say liked him. The short brunette, with bandages wrapped around the right side of his face, who only ever talked around those he trusted. Was the only person he knew for certain would always be there for him, he knew because they had only really had each other since the very beginning. 

Their birth parents had been horrible, if the scars that ran down both their backs and arms. The very noticeable one on Tommy that ran from his neck down to his shoulder and back, and the burns and blind eye the bandages on Tubbo (his Brothers name was Toby, but not to them. Not anymore, their parents had given him that name and they hated it. They hated the names those monsters had given them.) Couldn't prove that they weren't sure what could. 

"Thomas?" 

Tommy scowled at the name, he turned his head towards a woman who stood in their doorway. He told them to call him Tommy, yet they seemed to insist on calling him the name he hated. "What?" He practically snarled out, causing the woman to frown. "You and Toby are heading to another foster home tomorrow, a nice man named Phil is going to be watching over you. He's already got two boys to handle, so please. Be like your brother and don't be to much of a bother." She stated. Tommy glared at her, grip tightening on his brother's sweater. Tubbo was a quiet, pretty much silent child. He rarely spoke, only speaking to Tommy nowadays. But that wasn't because he was generally quiet, it was because he was afraid. Because he physically couldn't anymore without panicking. He didn't understand how no one could understand that. 

Even then, with rage beginning to burn in his chest. He bit his tongue and nodded. It wouldn't matter in the end, he and his brother had been to several homes. In the end, they were always sent back. He didn't know why they bothered. They would foster them for a while, get sick of tommy's shit. And they dump them back off here. To be fair though, Tommy often did that on purpose. He often gave them a week, if Tubbo expressed how much he didn't like being there. Then Tommy would be sure they were out of there ASAP. 

It was about an hour and a half later when his brother woke up, Tommy managed to get him up and packing. Since it probably wouldn’t be long before he and Tubbo were dragged to another hell hole.


	2. Car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates are short, writers block and life is distracting af

The harsh winter wind matted Tommy's shirt to his body, he huffed softly. Rubbing his arms with his hands as he glared at the car before them. Tubbo stood right at his side, hands stuffed in his pockets and head bowed slightly. Gaze trained on the fluffy sheet of sparkling white that covered the ground.he shuddered occasionally when the wind picked up.

_"Why don't the two of you go out to the car while I speak with miss Miller? The tall man had said to them, smile resting on his face and a hand adjusting The odd bucket hat on his head. Tommy remembered narrowing his eyes and snorting as he gripped Tubbos hand, taking the first opportunity he could to get them out of there. He'd led them outside, heading towards the only unrecognizable car that was in the rather empty lot._

The soft crunch of snow under boots caught Tommy's attention, as the man who would be taking care of them finished up his conversation with the women. Smiling at them as he gestured towards the car. "You know you both could have sat in the car, and not out here, right?" He inquired, eyebrow quirking upwards. "Wasn't sure." Tommy murmured as he gripped Tubbos' sleeve, gently tugging his brother towards the car as they both slid into the back seat. Tommy couldn't help but tense as the man got into the front seat and started the engine, turning slightly towards them with a welcoming smile as he left his arm drooping over the steering wheel for a moment. "By the way, my names philza. But you can just call me phil for now." He explained. “We know, Miss Miller told us.” Tommy grumbled, shifting in his seat. Phil chuckled, giving a small shrug. “I just find it better to introduce myself to people personally.” he explained, allowing a couple moments of tense silence to follow his words before Tommy's sudden sharp reply echoed back. "Then i’m Tommy. And this is my Brother Tubbo.” Phil appeared to beam at the response, despite how hostile it had sounded. He turned back around in his seat and actually began to drive.

The car was silent as they drove, occasionally Phil would attempt to start conversation, only for it to die after Tommy’s less-than-3-words responses. Tubbos eyes were locked on the window, watching many homes and the few trees they passed. Mind buzzing with anxiety and slight irritation. He didn't quite understand why they kept being sent to different homes, they all ended the same. Arrive, stay there for a couple months, and then get sent off. Either because the system figured out they were being abused, the family wasn't able to foster them anymore. Or Tommy made them send them away. The last one happened far more often. Don't get him wrong, Tubbo was completely fine with it. If the system didn't figure out the home was abusive or neglectful, then Tommy was very eager to jump to the simple challenge of getting them sent back. It was one of Tommy's most common song and dance, break a few things, act out a few times. And bam, more often than not they get sent back within the first few weeks to a month of his behavior, along with Tubbos much quieter but effective contributions. Their routine was like a broken record stuck on repeat. And he was fine with it, for now. He knew eventually that they'd be 18, and then they'd be able to be on their own. They'd finally be free. He thoughts came to a screeching halt as the car rolled to a stop, jerking slightly as it parked in front of a decently large house. "Well! Here we are boys." Phil stated quite happily, an excited grin on his face as he reached for his own door handle. "C'mon then, lets get your stuff and get you inside yeah? Wilbur and techno will be home soon." He explained as he exited the car, Tubbo instinctively turned towards Tommy. Silently asking if he should follow Phil's lead of getting out of the car. His brother warily met his gaze before heaving a sigh.

and opened his door.


End file.
